Canción de Cuna
by MIDWAY23
Summary: Una noche en la casa de la Familia Ikari en donde cuatro existencias se funden con la felicidad absoluta [AxS]


**hola de nuevo amigos de Fanfiction, esta vez les traigo un corto oneshot, bueno en realidad tengo un bloqueo mental con mis otros fic´s por lo que intento escribir para ver si logro tener nuevas ideas. espero que les guste dependiendo de la aceptación intentare seguir con el entorno de este fic bueno antes de despedirme tengo que hacer la obligatoria aclaración No soy dueño de evangelion o algo relacionado con la franquicia lo mismo aplica a la canción de Phil Collins presente en este fic .  Espero que les guste, sus comentarios serán bienvenido. Hasta la próxima.**

* * *

**Canción de Cuna (OneShot)**

La luz de la luna llena suaviza la oscuridad perpetua de la noche, los haces de recorren la casa alumbrando escasamente los pasillos y las habitaciones, el silencio de la medianoche es interrumpido por un pequeño pero estruendoso llanto, ese sonido familiar hace que la pareja pase del sueño profundo a un estado de somnolencia, poco a poco las piernas de se mueven en la cama de forma frenética cuando el sonido comienza a ser una molestia

-Shinji, es tu turno – la mujer a su costado comienza a golpear con el codo el costo del hombre de ojos azul acero

-Está bien ya voy – la resignación del Ikari es evidente cuando se ve sometido al pedido de su esposa, pronto se levanta de la cama y comienza a deambular por la habitación intentando hallar la puerta, en sus parpados los rezagos del sueño amenazan con ganarle a la escasa conciencia que tiene, sin embargo el sonido del llanto es cada vez más incesante y fuerte

-ya voy tranquila mi pequeña – al poder abrir los ojos Shinji logra ubicar la puerta abriéndola y pasando al pasadizo ente las habitaciones, un largo bostezo se apodera sus facciones

El sonido del golpe es estruendoso y recorre toda la casa – Maldición siempre me tropiezo con esa cosa, no sé porque se empeña en volver a poner esa repisa tan cerca de cuarto de Mio – el hombre de cabellos castaños siente un dolor agudo en la cabeza tras chocar con la esquina de la pared después de haber golpeado un mueble de madera sólida, sin embargo poco tiempo le queda para atender su dolor cuando escucha el llanto sin control de su pequeña hija, al entrar en la habitación puede ver el mosaico infantil que adorno el cuarto su retoño e inmediatamente se dispone a cárgala en sus brazos pero el llanto no se detiene

Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy

El dulce canto del padre se ve detenido cuando siente una presencia en el umbral de la habitación, al dar un pequeño giro ve la silueta de la joven pelirroja, la luz tuene de la luna resaltan su hermosa figura y su cabello rojo dorado

-Asuka – la palabras de Shinji hacen eco en la habitación – lo siento cariño te levante con el ruido cierto

-Deberías prender la luz primero – en la voz se esconde un pequeño regaño

-Lo siento no quería asustar más a Mio-chan – el padre entona una pequeña disculpa ante el delicado regaño de la joven

La pelirroja enciende la habitación al ver que el llanto de la pequeña ha cesado y descubre un hilo de sangre que recorre la frente de Shinji, lo que hace que sus ojos color zafiro muestren un ceño profundo

-Te has lastimado, traeré el botiquín siéntate por favor – la joven se retira presurosa del cuarto infantil y regresa en cuestión de segundo limpiando la herida y poniendo un pequeño parche en la herida al ver que ya no brota sangre

-Deberías tener más cuidado esta vez solo fue un pequeño corte – tras fijar el vendaje la pelirroja coloca un compresa fría en la cabeza del varón quien suelta un pequeño gruñido al sentir el hielo en la hinchazón en su cabeza

-Ya veo por qué elegiste la medicina eres muy buena en esto – el varón de los cabellos castaños usa la mano libre para frotar los cabellos de la pelirroja lo que produce un pequeño enrojecimiento en sus mejillas

-¿qué paso baka? ¿Qué fue todo ese ruido? – Asuka entra la habitación y lo primero que recibe es una exclamación fuerte de reproche

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASI! – la adolecente muestra una verdadera molestia ante las últimas palabras de Asuka

-¡NO DEBES HABLARME EN ESE TONO SEÑORITA, ACASO TE OLVIDAS QUIEN SOY! – la mujer devuelve el reproche con una amenaza

-Eso no justifica como lo tratas, Misato-obbasan siempre se ríe de él cuando lo llamas así, no puedo soportarlo que lo sigas llamando así – la joven intenta guardar la compostura ante la intimidante mirada de Asuka

-¡O sino que! – la mujer deja la advertencia que logra surtir efecto en la pelirroja, está por su parte cierra los puños y cuanto se siente lista para responder es detenida por Shinji

-Ren entiendo cuanto me quieres defender y me hace muy feliz que mi hija lo haga pero recuerda que ella es tu madre y debes respetarla – la voz de Shinji intenta persuadir a su primogénita

-Papá, tú me dices que debo respetarla, pero ella siempre te dice baka y no puedo soportarlo – la expresión de Ren Ikari se agudiza más cuando nota que su madre le saca la lengua aprovechando las espaldas de su esposo – REALMENTE TU ERES LA BAKA QUE NO SABE AMAR A MI PAPA – la voz de la joven comienza escucharse como un grito lo que enfurece a Asuka

-Niña como te atreves a gritarme esta vez cruzaste la línea – el tono calmado de la pelirroja mayor asusta más que un grito, Ren sabe que en ella no se esconde una amenaza sino una sentencia verdadera

-¡Basta! – la gruesa voz de Shinji pone rígidas las espaldas de las mujeres, el llamado suerte efecto cuando las dos mujeres se detienen a ver al hombre parado con la bebe en los brazos soltado una mirada casi asesina – Ren a tu habitación, Mio necesita descansar más tarde hablaremos - Asuka celebra el castigo a su hija y más aún su preferencia de su esposo sobre su hija, sin embargo la adolecente se niega a salir de la habitación y cruza una mirada directa con su madre

-Si siguen así mañana no habrá desayuno, almuerzo o cena para ustedes – Shinji recurre a la intimidación tanto para su hija como para su esposa

-Está bien papa iré a la cama – la joven se resigna al pedido de su padre y retira a su dormitorio, en cambio Asuka refunfuña al ser tratada de misma forma que su hija

Cuando por fin las dos mujeres salen Shinji se queda con la pequeña y la hace entrar en sueño, antes de acostarla en su cama le da un beso en la frente

-Espero que tu no me causes tantos problemas como tu mamá y tu hermana – la mano de Shinji recorre el pequeño cabello rojo de su hija y de inmediato se dirige a la habitación de sus primogénita y suelta un breve suspiro antes de tocar la puerta

-Ren, ¿puedo pasar? – Shinji recibe un tímido si como respuesta – mi niña fuiste muy dura con tu madre, tu sabes que ella te ama tanto como yo, siempre está presumiendo de ti – la mano del padre intenta reconfortar a su hija

-Pero papá ella es mala contigo – la repuesta de su hija es instantánea

-Mi pequeña te contare algo y espero que crear cada palabra que te diga; cuando era joven siempre fui un cobarde que no podía tomar alguna decisión por mi propia cuenta, y cada vez que lo hacía me arrepentía del resultado y me deprimía con facilidad, en esos tiempo me mude a la casa de Misato, poco después tu mamá también tuvo que vivir en ese pequeño, departamento, muchos recuerdos cree allí con tu mamá algunos fueron muy dolorosos pero otros fueron también muy felices, uno de esos fue el primer besos que tuve con tu mamá, aún recuerdo esa tarde cuando había tocado mi cello, ella me dijo que estaba aburrida y quera besarme para matar el tiempo, yo realmente no podía creer que iba a besar a la chica más linda que había conocido, cuando nos acercamos ella se quejó que mi respiración la molestaba y por eso me apretó la nariz y me beso, fue un beso largo y cuando me soltó sentí un alivio en el cuerpo de tanto haber contenido el aire - el relato de Shinji se detiene al ver en el rostro de su hija mayor una expresión interrogante

-Eso acaso no es un mal primer besos papá – Ren cuestiona el relato de su padre tras escuchar la curiosa anécdota

-De cierta forma lo es, pero todo cobrara sentido después de lo que te diga – Shinji acaricia el rostro de su hija suavizando su expresión – En el departamento de Misato vivimos casi durante tres años, a duras penas logre entrar a la Universidad, tu madre fue incesante conmigo cuando me ponía a estudiar creo que sin ella no hubiese logrado entrar en el primer intento, una semana después de las primeras clases ella me dijo que iba a regresar a Alemania, eso me puso muy triste, faltando un día para su vuelo le pregunte porque me había besado esa vez y creo que su respuesta fue la más sincera en los tres años que vivimos con Misato, ella me dijo que me beso porque en ese momento estaba celosa de Kaji y Misato, y siendo sincero eso me decepciono mucho, a la tarde siguiente fuimos a despedir a tu mamá en el aeropuerto realmente no quería verla partir sentía que una vez más el mundo se desmoronaba antes mis pies – un pequeño suspiro escapa de Shinji – cuando Misato termino de despedirse tal vez fue la primera vez que dije las cosas con claridad aunque sabía que tu mamá fácilmente me rechazaría

-Te confesante a mamá – la joven no puede esperar el resultado e interrumpe a su padre

-Así es – una sonrisa llena la expresión de Shinji – y ella me golpeo con su maleta y me dijo _"Veo que por fin te salió una columna vertebral baka Shinji, me hiciste perder un vuelo por eso el resto de vida te diré baka, Mein Got tuviste que decirlo después de tres año baka Shinji realmente eres un fracaso como hombre, muévete regresemos a casa" _– las risas escapan del padre y la hija cuando llegan a esta parte del recuerdo – realmente estaba atónito por lo que me dijo en el aeropuerto, estaba preparado para ser rechazado pero nunca cruzo por mi mente que ella me aceptaría, cuatro años después nos casamos y dos años después naciste tú, me gustaría enseñarte la expresión de tu mamá cuando te vio por primera vez, es una de las veces en que más feliz la he visto y aunque no lo creas eres muy parecida a ella cuando ella era de tu edad

-Debo disculparme con mamá – la tristeza recorre las facciones de la adolecente al reconocer que su trato a su madre no fue el mejor

-No te preocupes mi princesa sé que ella lo entenderá y sé que eres sincera bueno ahora es tiempo que vuelvas a dormir ya es demasiado tarde – el padre arropa su primogénita como si aún fuera una niña pequeña – Hasta mañana mi pequeña – se despide antes de apagar las luces de la habitación

Shinji emprende el viaje de regreso a su habitación pero antes vuelve a revisar la habitación de su hija pequeña para saber si todo está bien, al entrar a su habitación lo primero que ve es su esposa sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados

-Baka Shinji, has estados dos horas afuera, se nota que quieres más a tus hijas que tu esposa – la molestia se nota en las palabras de Asuka en cambio Shinji deja escapar una pequeña risa lo que lo hace dueño de un almohadazo en el estómago - ¿Que es tan gracioso baka?

-Desde que volví a encontrarme con Kirishima no te habías puesto tan celosa – la mujer se sonroja tras escuchar a su esposo – No puedo creer que te pongas así por tu propia hija

-Cállate baka – Asuka se da vuelta dando la espalda al hombre de los ojos azul acero, quien se acuesta su lado mirando el techo de la habitación

-Sabes, Ren me hace recordar como eras cuando te conocí es tan hermosa como cuando te conocí, cuando entro a la habitación de Mio la confundí contigo otra vez – las palabras de Shinji vencen el enojo de su esposa y cambia su postura haciendo que use su brazo como almohada

-Pero tiene tu amabilidad y el color de tus ojos – la mujer responde a la afirmación de Shinji

-Y también tiene tu orgullo, son pocas las personas que osan encarar a la gran Asuka Ikari – la habitación se llena de las risas de los padres – Pudo aprobar el examen de la universidad con mucha facilidad, después de todo es tu hija – el orgullo se siente en la palabras del varón

-Shinji, ¿crees que no se te amar? – la voz de Asuka es casi un susurro pero es audible para su esposo

-Contigo soy cada día más feliz, sabes que ella lo dijo porque la provocaste – el varón responde amablemente

-Yo soy su madre no es para que me hable así – el carácter regresa a la alemana

-pero igual la provocaste te vi por el espejo como le hacías muecas, sabes que es parecida a ti – el sonrojo llego a todo el rostro de la alemana, sin embargo antes que pueda responder el llanto de la pequeña se hizo presente otra vez

-No te preocupes yo voy – Shinji se ofrece nuevamente para calmar a su pequeña

-pero ya fue tu turno – Asuka se levanta con intención de ir por su hija pero es detenida por su esposo

-tranquila a esta hora solo quiere tomar algo de leche – el hombre se levanta y se dirige a la habitación de su pequeña – regresare en unos minutos – Shinji se despide con un beso en los labios de Asuka

Al entrar en la habitación ve una escena que llena de ternura su corazón, presenciar como su primogénita carga en brazos a su hermana menor mientras le canta para que mantenga la calma hace que una lagrima de alegría recorra su rostro

Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy  
frágil te vez dulce sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy

-Aun recuerdas esa canción – Shinji se acerca a su hija para recibir a su hermana en sus brazos

-La cantabas cuando era niña no podría olvidarme de ella – la adolecente responde mientras gentilmente alcanza a su hermana a los brazos de su padre

-Tu mamá me la enseño cuando eras pequeña para que puedas dormir cuando ella no podía hacerte dormir – la sonrisa de Shinji es plena como su felicidad – ya puede ir a descansar Ren, Mio ya se está durmiendo

-Hasta mañana papá, que pases una buena noche – se despide la adolecente pelirroja al notar que su padre se hará cargo de su hermana

Al ver que su pequeña ha caído en el sueño profundo le da un beso en la frente y la pone en su cuna y se dirige a su habitación

-Pensé que ya estarías dormida – el hombre se sorprende al ver a Asuka aun despierta esperándolo

-A pedido de tu hija te voy a brindar un más cariño – la mujer se acerca a Shinji cuando este se sienta en la cama

Un breve suspiro sale desde los adentro de Shinji – cada vez que me ofreces demasiado cariño hay una pelirroja más en la casa – el de los ojos azul acero responde de forma graciosa

-Oh cállate baka Shinji – la mujer cierras las palabras de su esposo dándole un beso profundo, sin embargo el llanto se hace presente una vez en la casa

-Parece que nuestra hija no está de acuerdo – Shinji se burla de su suerte mientras Asuka se resigna a un breve bufido

-Esta vez iré yo – la mujer se levanta de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación envié un coqueto guiño a su Shinji – Más te vale estar despierto cuando vuelva

Esta es solo una de las tantas noches de la familia Ikari, en donde los corazones desquebrajados por el dolor han sanado con la alegría de la familia, en donde la felicidad es supremo dictador de las vidas de dos almas a estar destinas a estar juntas desde el inicio de sus exitencia


End file.
